Polygamgamia
by Queen Hatter
Summary: A SoKiMa fanfiction. Lemons. Its been over five years since Asura was defeated, and now our heros face new issues. Will lust and love destory what they once where?


It was late when Kid left the DWMA, Liz and Patty having already returned home. The moon hung low in the sky, it's sadistic smile almost taunting. Kid had seen much of that moon's face the last few weeks, he'd been working non-stop with his father. A few months ago, the middle line in Kid's hair had connected, for no real reason. Even Lord Death did not know why, Kid was still young by reaper years, too young for the lines to connect… While Kid did enjoy being one-third closer to being completely symmetrical, it also meant Lord Death was one-third closer to dying. Kid let out a long, heavy sigh. Pausing to lean against a building, he'd picked up a habit of smoking over the years. Being he was a God of Death, he couldn't get sick, or get any illnesses, so cancer wasn't a concern. In truth he only did it to not think for just a few moments, a way to battle the insanity of life.

With a soft exhale he watched the smoke dance into nothingness. Life really was chaotic for him now.. Besides his own pending immortality, his friends dealt with the realization of their mortality, Liz trying to find a good husband and such.. The lines in kid's hair, the stress of the constant training to one day replace his father, the new threats that poked up, even just the stress of trying to remain social... with all of it weighing him down, he had opened himself up for the largest amount of stress he could, he dared to fall in love. Not with just one person, no, he had to go and be in love with two people. That itself, sounds the most stressful thing he could add to his plate, but his lovers… they never stressed him out..they were his last bit of sanity, and he hadn't seen them in a while…

WIth another exhale of smoke Kid pushed himself from the wall and went to their place, he knew they would be asleep. He just needed to be close to them for a few hours… just a little bit was all he needed before returning to working his tail off. Life was so precious, so short, and he knew one day would be goodbye. But he couldn't help it, he loved them. Being away for so long was exhausting.. Once he got to the familiar apartment complex,he went to their room. He'd been given a key a bit after they all became more intimate with each other. They tried to keep it under wraps in public, so this.. little apartment, almost became a sanctuary. At the door he removed his jacket and shoes, then his socks, leaving them neatly before going to see where Soul and Maka were. It didn't take long, Soul and Maka had combined into one room, the other bed room being changed for Maka to have a small library to herself. Kid paused at the door to the bedroom, smiling sadly as he looked at the two sleeping soundly. Clearly they had enjoyed themselves that night, and he felt a soft pang of jealousy before he just went to the large bed. Sitting on the end he started to remove his rings. Before he could even set them down, thin arms wrapped around him.

Kid paused before placing his own hand over hers, "Did I wake you, pet?" He asked softly, gently rubbing her smooth skin.

Maka shifted a bit more. Kneeling behind Kid, as she rested her head on his shoulder, her nude body against his shirt covered back. "Don't worry about it…"

He paused at the sadness in her voice. Maka had been the real reason this relationship had started, Kid and Soul both loved her, so very much… and she needed to be loved. She acted fine and strong, but she had been scared of emotions. Of trusting them with her body, heart and soul.. she'd come so far, they all had. Kid loved them both, and they both loved him. Even if Soul didn't always admit it. They all had issues in some ways.. issues they all worked to fixing. Soul was over protective of Kid and Maka, Maka was insecure and worried they'd leave, and Kid… he felt like a third wheel.. like he was butting in on their romance, despite being apart of it. Kid turned his head enough to kiss her cheek, without looking he set his rings down. Maka turned after a moment to kiss him properly, having missed his lips. When he parted, the girl gave a bittersweet smile.

"We missed you.."

Kid slid a hand to caress her face, his eyes not leaving hers (despite the desire to see her frame), "I've missed you both.."

Soul groaned as he woke, opening one eye to examine the other two, "Do you always need to be so overdressed?"

Kid chuckled softly, "It isn't my fault you are always underdressed."

Maka smiled softly and slowly slid the blanket over her frame, stealing it as she got up to go use the restroom. Soul stretched and sat up, crossing his legs like her normally did. The two males watching their lover go.

"...You can't do this to her." Soul mumbled, "she misses you when you leave like that."

Kid nodded and then slowly looked to Soul, "and you?"

"Don't ask questions you know the answers to, it isn't cool."

Kid sighed and worked on removing his shirt, folding it and setting it next to his rings on the other wise empty nightstand. He was hurt by Soul's words, but he hid it.

"...get over here." Soul mumbled and motioned Kid closer. Kid obeyed after a moment, enjoying the kiss that followed him getting closer. Soul bit Kid's lip roughly, "Next time you leave for too long, we're going to the death room and dragging you out."

Kid chuckled and kissed Soul again, moving closer. His hands moving over Soul's chest to feel the scar. Soul smirked, and slid his arms around the other, giving Kid a nip from his teeth. Kid groaned, the sound being ignored for Maka's footsteps as she padded back in. Crawling into the bed happily. Soul turned to her, kissing her forehead. Kid smiled to her, "Shall we all sleep..?"

God's he didn't want to sleep.. He wanted to ravish them, to feel them again.But that wouldn't be fair to them. It would be wrong to make them feel like he only wanted to be around for sex.

Maka nodded and pulled Kid into her arms, and Soul pulled them into a soft embrace, the treeio curling together and sharing their warmth. Kid was in the middle, and relaxed for the first real time in week. This was what made life beautiful. The ability to lay with your loved ones, and just feel safe. to feel loved and warm. He relished in it. Soon enough they all fell back asleep.


End file.
